The invention relates to a method and system for detecting leaks from long gas pipelines.
Gas pipeline leak detection can be sensed by smell (if an odorous additive is present) or by other means of direct detection of gas, such as a mass spectrometer. Detection by smell requires the presence of a person. Mass spectrometry, while very effective, is relatively expensive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, permanently installed system capable of detecting even the minutest of leaks in gas pipelines.
A further object is to provide a method for detecting leaks from holes in pressurized gas pipelines and indicating the vicinity of such leaks.
Another object of the invention is the protection of the environment by minimizing the waste of energy resources.